


this is a story about a scarlet letter

by syugafairy



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst ?, Gen, M/M, Songfic, also kinda gay at a glace, im really bad with tags help, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syugafairy/pseuds/syugafairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i uploaded this to my wattpad but it didnt get much of a response so i was hoping i'd dump it here and hope for some feedback ? yeah idk this came to me at like 3am one morning so apologies if its really really bad</p><p>the lyrics in this have been taken from the song 'taken by sleep' off tylers solo album 'no phun intended' so yeah if you want you can like, youtube it or something and have a little listen to it while you read this i guess</p><p>-lowercase intended-</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a story about a scarlet letter

its 4am and i feel like im drowning. i reach for my journal

_this is a story about a scarlet letter... yeah_

he's gone

 _it just hit me as I laid my head_   _down_

i'm going to be alone

 _no one around in the dark cold_   _night, I hear a sound_

why can i hear him talking

_in my head repeat track of everything you've ever said_

its late, i choose to ignore it

_must be something, but it's nothing, so I just go back to bed_

i fall asleep and my dreams begin

_it's 4, crack the door to the hallways in my dreams_

i feel like im suffocating

_but it seems my hallway keeps closing in on me_

all i can think of is him

_forcing me out, making me think about you and how you're gone_

i awake and look over at my clock

_i see 4:05 in teary eyes and then I write this song_

why did he have to go

_and I just can't believe it has to be this way_

we were fine two days ago

_you know we say it seems to me that it was just the other day_

i was looking at him, all of him

_i saw your face, I saw your light, you ran the race, you fought the fight_

i just cant believe he's not here

_but now it's all being torn down for me tonight_

i just need to know

_and I know it might be a little selfish for me to say_

am i still in his mind?

_but I need to know if you've thought of me at all today_

everything makes me think of him

_cause every day walk past the place you lived 5 days of the week_

i look back at the clock and fall back asleep

_and now it's 10 after 4 and I am taken by sleep_

i spend so long wondering what i'll be thinking, what i'll say if i ever see him

_spending hours on end, deciding what I'd say to a friend if I ever saw him again_

as i dont want it to seem like i still miss him

_cause I don't know if I know, don't want to come across the wrong way_

but i do still miss him

_and I don't know if I know, but I know I want to see your face today_

apparently he's been around

_and somebody told me they saw you cry and break down_

its hard not to think it was about me

_do you know how hard that is to get around and think about?_

he's never been seen like this

_it's not like you to let emotions get the best of things_

even if the world seems like its crumbling down

_especially when everything is hanging in the air we breathe_

why did he have to go

_and I just can't believe it has to be this way_

we were fine three days ago

_you know we say it seems to me that it was just the other day_

i was looking at him, all of him

_i saw your face and saw your light, you ran the race, you fought the fight_

i just cant believe he's not here

_but now it's all being torn down for me tonight_

i just need to know

_and I know it might be a little selfish for me to say_

am i still in his mind?

_but I need to know if you thought of me at all today_

everything makes me think of him

_cause every day walk past the place you lived 5 days of the week_

i look back at the clock and fall back asleep

_and now it's 10 after 4 and I am taken by sleep_

this is for him

_i'll sing a song to you, my friend_

from me

_i'll sing a song to you, my friend_

i miss him

_i'll sing a song to you, my friend_


End file.
